


It's just fiction

by bipabrena



Series: Eruri one-shots and general substories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin and Levi fluffy goodness, Everyone is good friends with everyone because this is a happy AU, I'm still hurting a lot but writing this actually made me feel better, M/M, The ch 115 spoilers absolutely ruined me so I needed fluff to heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipabrena/pseuds/bipabrena
Summary: An AU one-shot of chapter 115, where Shingeki no Kyojin is a TV show and all the characters are actually actors that play themselves. Much happiness and love, because I sure needed it after having a good cry. I'm sharing it because there may be someone else who could use the fluff, too.





	It's just fiction

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, cut!” the director yelled.

The producers and cameramen sighed a breath of relief, alleviated to finally be done with one of the toughest scenes they’ve had to film thus far.

“About time,” Levi sat up. “I’m getting tired of having this damn coloured syrup on my face.”

“That was really good, Levi,” the director gave him a thumbs up, to which Levi smiled.

Hange helped him up, taking off the glasses she didn’t need and wiping her fake tears.

“Jesus, pull yourself together,” Levi grinned. “It’s only fiction.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she snorted. “But I got so into the role!” she pulled up the eye-patch. “Like that scene in Tropic Thunder!”

“Oh, yeah,” Levi nodded as the stylists cleaned him up. “That was a funny scene.”

After the stylists were done cleaning up his face, he ruffled his hair, sighing. Mikasa, Eren and Armin approached him to discuss today’s episode.

“Hey, you did a great job, Zeke!” he heard Hange yell, star-struck.

“Thanks, Hange. You too. For a moment there, I genuinely believed your heart was splitting in two. But even then," he deliberately rose his tone, "we all know Levi’s going to steal the spotlight when the episode airs,” he crossed his arms, smiling. “As usual.”

Levi, unconsciously picking up their conversation, flipped him off, though in good spirits. “Put some clothes on, moron.”

“Please don’t,” Pieck winked at him, walking by.

“See ya, Pieck!” Eren smiled, waving goodbye.

Levi continued chattering with those three, while Hange continued making conversation with Zeke.

Since the current season aired, the Shingeki no Kyojin ( _one of the few shows in television where the actors played themselves_ ) fandom had been split between the two heartthrobs, who also happened to be enemies in the show:

Levi Ackerman and Zeke Yeager.

Levi had been in the show since the beginning, while Zeke became a frequent not too long ago. However, his short time didn’t stop the fans, and the cast, from falling in love with him.

Despite opposing each other on the show, in real life they were good buddies. They all were.

Hange then called everyone, except Levi, to gather. They all did, and demanded Levi to stay away when he wanted to be part of whatever was about to happen. He scowled at being left out.

Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Zeke, Hange and Floch, the actors who remained in the studio, were in a circle.

“Okay, guys… ready?”

They nodded enthusiastically.

Hange sent a text on her phone. “Done!”

They leaned back and cleared their throats, pretending to be busy. Eren whistled as he looked around, tapping his foot. Hange then received a text, and that was the go.

“Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevi,” she sang enthusiastically.

“What is it?” he scowled.

Mikasa, grinning widely, said “There’s someone who’s here to see you,” her fangirl heart completely racing.

“Huh?” Levi rose a brow, irritated.

They all looked at each other, expectantly.

“That was really good acting, Levi,” a voice said, to which Levi’s eyes widened. “I had to stifle the tears there, it just felt too realistic.”

Levi’s head snapped back, and there was Erwin Smith—one of the fan favourites that had been killed off seasons ago.

He and Levi also happened to be in love with each other, but could never start a relationship due to differing schedules. Erwin moved from television shows to films, and this left little time for the two to meet.

However, their feelings for each other never wavered.

“Erwin!?” Levi’s brows furrowed, mouth open in confusion.

Hands placed behind his back, Erwin sucked in his lip, smiling shyly.

“You old, sleazy bastard,” Levi shook his head, walking towards him.

Erwin ran towards him and wrapped his arms around him, tightly embracing the much shorter male.

Levi buried his face on his neck, and smelled him, taking in his much-missed scent.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Erwin whispered in his ear. “There comes a point where face-timing just doesn’t cut it.”

Levi didn’t say anything, he merely tightened the hug.

Hange was snapping pictures, while Mikasa, close to tears, recorded an Instagram story-time. She had to push Eren away, laughing, as he tried to photobomb the sweet moment.

“Ohhh,” Hange squealed, opening Twitter at the speed of light. “The fans are going to love this!”

After sharing a much needed hug, Levi and Erwin walked towards everyone, so Erwin could share his hellos as well.

Zeke and Erwin shook hands. “It’s great to see you, man. ‘S been a while, but you’re still missed around here.”

“Thanks, Zeke,” he smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad to see you.”

He then crossed his arms, scanning everyone and smiling. “I’m glad to see all of you,” his brows furrowed fondly. “I’ve missed being here so much,” he looked around the studio.

Mikasa then embraced him tightly. “We’ve missed you too,” she closed her eyes, smiling.

“Hey, come on,” Eren frowned, getting jealous.

He wasn’t sure whom to be more jealous of. Erwin, who was being held by Mikasa, or Mikasa, who was holding Erwin?

Oh, what the hell. He joined in the hug, and then everyone else did as well.

“Woah,” Erwin’s voice cracked. “I’m glad to see you all, but,” he tried to wiggle, “I think you’re crushing Levi!”

They all stood back in panic, and there was Levi, panting after being squished against Erwin’s stomach.

They apologised and chatted some more.

“We’re having dinner tonight at Mirazur, ten’o’clock, got it?” Hange leaned on Levi’s head, much to his irritation. He hissed at her, but she didn’t waver.

“So, you lovebirds do whateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeever you have to,” she poked Erwin’s cheek. “But be there at ten, got it? I made a reservation, so you can’t decline.”

Before they could even open their mouths to protest, Hange held both men’s shoulders and pulled them closer to her in a hug. “I love you two so much!” she sobbed.

Levi scowled, but Erwin looked at her fondly.

After they chatted some more, Eren, Armin and Mikasa went out to show Gabi, one of the new child actresses, around town.

Levi went to his dressing room with Erwin to change to his normal clothes. He showed him around, explaining to him the new changes he had made.

Erwin sat at the counter, while Levi stood in front of him, talking to him about everything that had been going on in his life. Erwin then did the same, and they shared a comfortable silence as they smiled at each other.

Erwin caressed his cheek, and hid a strand of his soft, raven hair behind his ear.

“I can’t believe it’s been so long since I last saw you,” he smiled sadly.

Levi emulated his expression. He got closer to Erwin, no distance between their bodies—faces so close their noses almost touched. “Ditto,” he said, wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck.

They stared at each other’s eyes, their heartbeats almost synchronised in a meandering dance.

Erwin then wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and pulled him closer, lips hovering over his.

They waited, staying in that position, feeling their breathing on the other.

They had always liked the anticipation, the little excitement before the kiss. Just being this close to each other, feeling each other—it was like the build-up to the grand finale.

Erwin then finally went for it, kissing Levi, and the world just fell away.

It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that were beyond words. Levi placed a hand under Erwin’s ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their lips passionately kissed.

And without saying a word, Erwin enveloped him in a hug, Levi burying his face on his chest, enjoying every single second of being under his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this self-indulgent piece because I've been a wreck since reading the spoilers this morning. I've been holding back the tears all day, until I couldn't anymore and had a good, silent cry. I wrote this as a by-product of my pain. 
> 
> Honestly, writing it did make me feel a little better. Ugh, now back to face reality...


End file.
